1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a method of simulating a semiconductor device and a method of designing a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a manufacturing process of semiconductor devices has become more and more minutely detailed, various undesired electrical characteristics occur in the semiconductor devices. Since the various undesired electrical characteristics are not reflected in a related art simulation device, there is a huge difference of measured electrical characteristics between an actual device and a simulated device.